Konoha's Akuma
by ctarrant
Summary: Naruto is running away from a group of villagers and is left blinded and taken to the hospital where the Hokage gets someone to teach him to deal with his blindness. Naruto/Daredevil crossover Narutox?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto or Daredevil**

**I'm writing this because I'm stuck on my other fanfic**

**Hope you enjoy**

Naruto was sprinting as fast as he could from the mob of villagers trying to beat him since it was his birthday. Naruto sprinted around a corner in hopes of getting a way he noticed people caring boxes with toxic chemicals across the street into a building, but paid no heed when he saw the villagers coming around the corner along with some ninja.

"Watch out!" he heard someone scream and turned to see a box crashing into the ground, it opened and the bottles of chemicals broke flinging the liquid in the air. It splashed into his eyes and he let out a blood chilling scream.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the boy who was rolled in a ball screaming in pain holding his eyes. The villagers and ninja made a circle around him eyes wide with surprise.

They all scattered when the Hokage and a group of anbu "Anbu arrest them" Sarutobi said as he picked up the unconscious Naruto in his arms and took him to the hospital.

The old man came into the room to see Naruto lying on a bed with a rag over his face. The old man had tears dropping from his eyes seeing the boy like this.

Sarutobi turned to a nurse next to him "What's his condition he?"

"I'm afraid his eyes are permanently damaged and can't be fixed" she said, Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock _"What would Minato think of me now that I wasn't able to protect his son"_ He thought to himself.

"Oji-chan?" he heard Naruto say and rushed over to him

"Naruto are you okay?" Sarutobi asked

"Why can't I see you?" Naruto asked with worry in his voice

Sarutobi looked down and said "When you were running and the chemicals got into your eyes the damage was so severe that the doctors weren't able to fix them."

Naruto looked down "Will I still be able to become a ninja?"

"Of course, but it will be very hard work and I can even have someone teach you" Sarutobi said

"Really you can do that" Naruto said with excitement and a wide smile on his face

Sarutobi laughed _"Minato if you could see your son right now you would be so proud, even when he's blind he's still so determined to become a ninja"_

"Naruto the man I'm going to have train you is blind himself, to this man sight is only a liability his hearing is so great that he can probably hear the wings of a hummingbird as if it were in slow motion,and when he's on a mission he can smell people's scent like a dog" Naruto's eyes became wide as plates behind the rag.

"That...is so...COOL" Naruto looked at Sarutobi in excitement

"When can I meet him Oji-chan" Sarutobi smilied at him

"I'm afraid he's on a mission but he will be back by tomorrow" Naruto pouted at not being able to meet his new sensei which made Sarutobi laugh.

**The Next Day**

"Oji-chan can I leave now?" Naruto said being tired of the hospital

"The doctors still need to run some diognostics and we are expecting someone at any moment now" Sarutobi said making Naruto look up at him in confusion. The door opened ad a man walked in wearing a jounin uniform his headband over his eyes and in his right a was a walking stick.

"Hello Hokage-sama you wanted to see me" the man said as he took a seat by the bed.

"Yes Hibiki-kun I wanted you to meet the boy I was telling you about" Sarutobi said while motioning his hand in Naruto's direction.

"So this is my future student to be how are you son my name is Hibiki Tanaka" Hibiki introduced hiimself to Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"Grandpa is this the man that can hear the flapping of a humming bird as if it were in slow motion and can smell even better than a dog can?" Naruto asked in awe.

Hibiki laughed and said "Thank you for the flattery Hokage-sama"

"Any thing for one of my best ninja, and yes this that very man Naruto" Sarutobi said

Naruto turned his head in the mans direction "You are so cool will you be able to teach me that?"

Hibiki nodded "Of course and so much more Naruto"

Naruto pumped his fist in the air in victory making the to men laugh at his antics

"So when do we start?" Naruto asked

"Will start in a week so week can pack" Hibiki said

"Pack? What do you mean by pack?" Naruto asked confused

Hibiki turned his head to Sarutobi "You didn't tell him?"

Sarutobi shook his head "Naruto you are going on a training trip with Hibiki-san for five years and then you'll be back to take the genin exam"

Naruto nodded his head "Alright I can't wait to become strong enough to take your job Oji-chan"

Sarutobi chuckled "Will see Naruto will see"

**A Week Later **

Sarutobi looked up as he heard the door to his office open he smiled when he saw it was Naruto "What are doing here aren't you supposed to be at the gates"

"Yes but I wanted to say good bye before I left" Naruto said before running around the corner giving Sarutobi a big hug burrying his head into his robes

Sarutobi returned the hug "I'll miss you Oji-chan" Naruto said

"And I'll miss you to remember to write if you can" Sarutobi said

"I will, Um Oji-chan can you walk me to the gates?" Naruto asked

"Of course"

**At The Gates**

Hibiki was waiting at the gate for his student and was starting to get worried since he knew how the villagers thought of Naruto and didn't want anything bad to happen to him. Hibiki was one of the few that believed Naruto a hero to the village he thought the villagers were fools for thinking Naruto a demon.

"Hibiki-sensie I'm ready to go" he heard and smiled in relief that Naruto was okay but he also heard another pair of footsteps

"Hello Hokage-sama here to say goodbye" Hibiki said

"Yes I was walking Naruto to the gates to wish him luck" Sarutobi said

Hibiki nodded "Come Naruto we must be moving"

"Okay Hibiki-sensie" Naruto said then gave the old Hokage one last hug and chased after his sensei.


	2. Chapter 2

**Five Years Later**

"Why are we always stuck with this job" Izumo said with his head on the table. Both Izumo and Kotetsuwere working at the booth again, completely bored out of their minds since it was another uneventful day at Konoha.

"Because Hokage-sama has us stationed hear and its are shift anyway, so shutup and let me sleep" Kotetsu replied to his complaining friend.

"Why are you two sleeping on the job" said a voice infront of them, they both looked up and there eyes went wide seeing who it was.

"Hibiki-san" They said in unision Hibki was looking down at them with a smile on his face, then Kotetsu and Izumo noticed he was standing right next to someone. He was wearing a form fitting zip up blood red leather jacket with the letters DD on his chest, he also wore blood red leather bants, and boots, on his head was a red leather mask with one inch horns on the forhead area, and around his waist was a red belt with a red rod in a holster.

"Um Hibiki-san who is that?" they both asked

"Well that is my student Uzumaki Naruto" He said making the two men in the booth go wide eyed at the young man standing next to him. Naruto looked at them and gave them a nod.

"Anyways we better get to the hokage tower" Hibiki said and they jumped to the roof tops.

Hibiki turned his heaad to Naruto and asked "How does it feel to be back home."

Naruto replied "It's been so long and I'm excited to see Oji-chan."

"Well you won't have to wait since were at the Hokage tower" Hibiki said

**Hokage Tower**

"Damn paperwork" Sarutobi said as he was signing papers. He let out a frustrated sigh and walked up to The Fourth Hokages portrait and said to himself "How were you always done so quickly" He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the door open.

"If it's more paperwork then go away" He said and was answered by a chuckle.

"Actually Hokage-sama it's far from it"

Sarutobi gasped in recognition of the voice and turned around to find Hibiki standing next to a boy clad in red.

"Hibiki-kun how are you, and who is that you'er standing with?" Sarutobi asked

Naruto chuckled and said "I'm surprised you don't recognize me Oji-chan, well then again I am wearing a mask" He pulled the mask off and a mop of untamed spiky hair all the way down to his shoulders came out. He looked at Sarutobi who's eyes became wide as dinner plateswhen he saw three wisker marks on each cheek and ice blue eyes.

"Naruto?" he asked

Naruto nodded in response

_"He looks so muck like his father" _Sarutobi thought to himself

"Hibiki what rank do you think Naruto is" Sarutobi said when he got over his shock.

Hibiki let a proud smile overwhelm his face "I'd say Naruto would be high Jounin with everything I've taught him"

Sarutobi gasped "High Jounin?"

Hibiki nodded

Sarutobi smiled greatly and gave Naruto a big hug "I see you've worked hard" he said

Naruto replied "Of course I am, I have too be if I want to take your job"

Sarutobi laughed and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something on it "Your right but you still have a long way to go, now why don't you leave for the academy since the genin exams will be starting soon."

Naruto nodded and took the paper and shunshined out of the room. Sarutobi looked at Hibiki "You taught him shunshin to?"

Hibiki nodded "Everything out taught him he soaked it up like a spounge, that boy is a true prodigy"

**The Academy**

Naruto arrived at his classroom door and on the other side he heard yelling, he let out a sigh and knocked on the door. Everything fot quiet and the door slid open, he looked up to see a man with a scar going across hin nose. "Ano who are you?" the man said, Naruto gave him a note and waited for him to finish reading it.

He watched the mans eyes become wide and look straight back at Naruto much to his annoyance. "Well are you just going to stand there and gawk at me or are you going to let me in" Naruto said in a cold voice. The man reluctantly let him in, as he walked in he watched the kids perk up at his entrance.

The man stood next to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder "This everyone, is Naruto he has come to take the Gennin exams" screams of outrage came from the students "SENSEI WHY SHOULD THIS BAKA TAKE THE EXAMS, HE HASN'T BEEN HERE FOR THE STARTING OF THE SCOOL YEAR" a certain pink haired banchee said. "Because the Hokage has placed made an exception for him, now on to the exams by the way Naruto my name is Iruka" Naruto nodded.

_"Hey Kyuubi what do you think I should do for the test" _Naruto thought to his tenant

**"I think you should get enough points to barely pass to make people underestimate you" **Kyuubi replied to its tenant

Naruto nodded and found an open desk next to a sleeping Naruto sat down he watched Mizuki and Iruka paas out the papres for the test, when he had gotten his he began his test. Iruka and Mizuki were watching everyone finish their test when they were done they took the tests to evaluate them outside.

When they came back in Iruka said "If everyone would follow me then we could start the Shuriken test." Everyone got ope and the walked to the back of the school, Naruto was firt up so he grabbed the shuriken offered to him and threw them at the dummy with the shuriken he was offered, a little over half of them hit the target but the others missed just giving him enough points to pass.

When his turn was done he walked over to a tree to take a nap, he was woken up when everyone went back inside. "Naruto" Iruka called Naruto so he walked into the room where Mizuki and Iruka were at a table "Can you please make a bunshin?" Naruto nodded and made a cross shaped seal "**Kage Bunshin**" He said and five bunshins appeared next to him.

Iruka and Mizuki gawked in surprise but recovered "Well done" Iruka said and threw Naruto a headband Naruto nodded and tied it to his bisep and walked back into the class room. When everyone was done Iruka came back in and said "Well done everyone all of you passed, come back tomorrow to be assigned to a team now you may leave" Naruto shunshined out of the room when no one was looking and was now standing in the hokages office.

He smiled when the Hokage jumped in surprise when he was reading a certain orange book he quikly stashed it "Hello Naruto-kun what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you had some living quarters for me?"

"As a matter of fact I do, here are the keys to your apartment in the west district"

"Thank you Oji-chan"

"Your welcome Naruto-kun"

Then Naruto shunshined out of the room and right infront of his apartment he walked into his room, it was already full with furniture, he then unrolled a scroll from his belt and smeared some blood on it. All of his clothes and a sword poofed out, he put his clothes in his dresser and out his sword by the door.

His sword was five feet tall and and two inches in width, the hilt was blood red with no hand gaurd and had demon faces on the to of the hilt, the scabbard was also blood red. Naruto made his way to his bead and laid down on his bed for a good rest.

**In the middle of the night**

Naruto woke with a a start at the sound of his door getting kicked open, he saw an Anbu standing in the door way "Where is it" the Anbu said.

"Where is what?"

"You know what I'm talking about you damn demon where is the damn scroll?"

"I assure you I have no idea what your talking about"

"Well maybe this will refresh your memory" the Anbu said swinging his sword down on Naruto who rolled out of the way and snatched his own sword from the side of his door. He unsheathed his sword and did a 360 spin slicing nothing but air, all was quiet until Naruto sheathed his sword while standing up. The Anbu how ever was squirting blood until he turned into chunks of flesh.

"Looks like I'll have to talk to Ojiji about this" Naruto said as he shunshined into the Hokages office. Sarutobi was looking out the window until he noticed Naruto was standing in front of his desk "Oh hello Naruto-kun what can I do for you."

"Well for starters you can tell me why an Anbu attacked me at my house"

Sarutobi looked at him in surprise "I was not aware of this thank you for telling me I'll have him in jail right away"

"No need his already dead on my floor" Naruto said in a emotionless voice.

Sarutobi cringed at the tone of Naruto's voice. "Oh and I almost forgot he mentioned something about a scroll do you know anything about that?" Naruto said.

Sarutobi let out a sigh "Someone has stolen the scroll of sealing and we are trying to apprehend this person as we speak." Naruto stared at him and said "Do you mind if I search to I have a hunch on where he has gone" Sarutobi nodded and he shunshined out of the room.

He appeared on a branch in Konoha's forest looking for any signs of someone threw here he figured that person would come through here because it was the least gaurded place in Konoha. He found a foot mark on a branch indicating someone traveling at high speeds, he followed the foot marks until he came to a clearing. The only thing in the clearing was a tool shed for gardening, he was going to try to find more tracks when he heard someone say "It's all mine Orochimaru-sama will be so happy with me."

He followed the voice to a tree only to find Mizuki holding the scroll and said "Well I don't me to rain on your parade but I'm gonna need that back." Mizuki jumped from his perch to another tree branch glaring at Naruto for ending his tyrade, Naruto just looked at mizuki with a bored expression "Well are you gonna hand it over or will I have to take it from you." Mizuki jumped at him attempting to knee him in the gut but Naruto jumped to the ground looking up at Mizuki.

"Is that the best you've got" Naruto said with a smirk really pissing Mizuki off. Mizuki too one of his throwing stars off his back and threw it at Naruto, Naruto was going to deflect it when something tackled him to the floor he looked up to find Iruka looking down on him with a throwing start imbedded in his back. "Why, why did you do that I could have deflected that?" Naruto said with a quivering voice.

"Because I couldn't let one of my students get hurt" Iruka said and fell down next to him from the blow on his back, Naruto ran over to him to check his vitals but there was no pulse Naruto lowered his head in sadness until he heard Mizuki's voice "Aww is the demon sad about his mentor dying, want me to tell you a secret about why everyone hates you?"

"The reason is because the Kyuubi didn't die instead it was reincarnated into you, YOU ARE THE DEMON FOX AND ITS YOUR FAULT THAT IRUKA DIED" Mizuki started to laugh like a manic when someone had his neck in a firm grip. He looked down to find Naruto giving him the most horrifying glare in the world. He was on the verge of pissing his pants when he saw how much trouble he was in, "You will pay for what you have done, I'm gonna enjoy hearing you scream" Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed his arm and bent it the wrong way making Mizuki scream in pain then he did the same thing with his other limbs and did the samething. Mizuki was still in Naruto's grip but was crying, then Naruto gripped his head and both of his shoulders and began to pull him apart, Mizuki was screaming in pain but stopped when Naruto gave one final yel and ripped Mizuki's head off his shoulders with the spinal cord still intact. Naruto took a look at Mizuki's face to see the expression of his fear forever etched in, Naruto then dropped the body and spat on it in disgust.

He then grabbed Iruka's body and the scroll and shunshined to the hokage's office. When he got there he saw the hokage looking at him sadly "Naruto-kun I'm sorry for what you have endured tonight."

Naruto shook his head and said in a hollow tone that made the hokage cringe "It's quite alright this is the life of a ninja and this is what he must endure" he then left for his apartment to get back to sleep.

**The next day **

Naruto had awaken and walked to the academy, when he had gotten to his desk he found a new teacher taking roll when he was done someone asked "Where is Iruka-sensei."

The man stayed quiet and looked up at all of the students "Iruka was K.I.A last night trying to get the scroll of sealing from a traitor."

The students gasped at the revelation, the man sighed and began to call the teams Naruto dozed off until he heard his name called "Team 7 will consist of Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke" He was about to continue until a pink haired bitch said "YAAA I'M WITH SAUSKE-KUN EAT IT INO-PIG," The man just sighed and continued "your sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

When everyone was put on a team senseis came to pick them up. One by one the different teams filed out of the classroom but Team 7 still remained. Hours later Sakura screeched "WHERE IS THIS GUY" hurting both Naruto's and Sasuke's ears, they became silent when the door slid open, a man with gravity defying hair wearing a standard Jounin uniform. He looked at all of them as if he was scanning them and said "My first impression of you guys is that I don't like you" this made all of them sweatdrop at the bluntness in his voice, he then said "Meet me on the roof" and shunshined out of the room which Naruto followed suit.

Sakura then screeched at how her Sasuke-kun could do that, while Sasuke just brooded about not being able to do it himself. Meanwhile on the roof Kakashi was startled when Naruto appeared using shunshin and was about to ask him when his other two students came up the steps to the roof.

He leaned back on the railing to begin he watched his students sit on the steeps except for Naruto who leaned up against the wall. He sighed "Alright lets get this over with tell me your names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and what you plan to do for the future."

Sakura looked at him confused "Can you go first sensei so we know how it's done?"

All three males shared the same thoughts _"And she is the smartest one in the class" _wondering how her grades were all perfect.

Kakashi began "My name is Hatake Kakashi I have very few likes, very few dislikes, hobbies I don't feel like telling you, and dreams for the future... you don't need to know that either."

Sakura and sasuke shared the same thought _"All we learned was his name"_ while Naruto had a very small smirk on his face.

"Ok Pinky your first" Sakura glared at him for the nickname and said "My name is Haruno Sakura my likes are (looks at sauke and blushes and giggles), my hobbies are (Looks at Sasuke and blushes and giggles again), my dreams for the future (Looks at Sasuke and blushes, squels, and giggles), my dislikes INO-PIG"

Everyone covered their ears at the banchee's screech

Kakashi thenturned his head to Sasuke "Okay Emo you next" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched "My name is Uchiha Sasuke I don't have many likes, I have many dislikes, I don't have any hobbies, and my dream is more of an ambition I plan on killing a ceertain someone."

_"just as I thought an avenger" _Kakashi thought

_"Hm what a fool"_ Naruto thought

_"Sauske-kun is so cool"_ Sakura thought

Kakashi then looked at Naruto "Now you then devil boy"

Naruto looked at him "My name is Naruto Uzumaki"

Kakashi waited for him to respond to the other quesions "Would you like to add anything more?"

Naruto just slowly shook his head.

Kakashi just sighed "Alright meet at training ground seven for the gennin test."

Sakura screeched "WHAT WE ALREADY BECAME GENNIN"

Kakashi looked at her "that test was supposed to narrow down the choices on who was gennin material so meet at training ground 7 and I suggest you don't eat breakfest or you'll puke."


	3. Announcement

**Hey Guys sorry but this is not a chapter, I have a real big favor to ask of you guys. I need you to send me ideas for Konoha's Akuma do you think you guys can do that? I was also thinking of creating another story called the Tiger Sage. It's about Naruto finding the Tiger contract and signing it instead of the Toad contract. And of course it will have its own sage mode I have a picture of it on my profile. For Konoha's Akuma I was thinking about putting Naruto in Anbu and having him meet a certain female Mizukage genin. Of course I will decrease her age to thirteen, so tell me what you think PLEASE HELP ME I'M DESPERATE!!!! **


End file.
